This Love Will Last Forever No Matter What
by lAmTheDoctor
Summary: This is a collection of Blackinnon drabbles that I have written! Enjoy :) x
1. Chapter 1

**Blackinnon:- Being beat up breaks my heart.**

**Right, so this is my first story type thing. Here will be a collection of different Blackinnon drabbles that I write. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**-The Doctor**

* * *

It was that time of the day again when Marlene did her homework. She was sat on a bench outside the Great Hall, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. Although doing homework was going to be hard, because of her thoughts about Sirius, she attempted it anyway.

Once the gang of Slytherins had finished beating up a first year Hufflepuff, they went scouting for another weakling to bully. It was just their luck because as they walked towards the Great Hall, they saw Mckinnon. Little Miss Mckinnon. She was their next target.  
"Oi you, Mckinnon!" shouted Kit, the 'leader' of the gang.  
Marlene looked up to see the bullies of the school.  
"What?! Can't you see I'm doing my homework?!" she replied fed up of their ways.  
The Slytherins turned around and looked at each other in surprise.  
"Mckinnon has a bit of guts doesn't she!" Reg said, Kit's right-hand-man.  
Marlene couldn't be bothered with them, so slammed her book shut and stood up.  
"I said BOGOFF! You idiot, why don't you pick on someone your own size for a change?"  
Marlene then started to walk off in the opposite direction to they were facing but Kit managed to grab her shoulder. He pulled her back so she was leaning on his chest.  
"You know what Marlene, you're actually a pretty looking lady. You're mine now!" he said leaning in towards her with his eyes shut.  
Marlene wriggled out of his grip and punched him, resulting in a KO. Kit's mates tried to wake him up but failed. Reg shouted a threat after Marlene but was more concerned about getting Kit to the hospital wing.  
As Marlene ran down the corridor, she bumped into Sirius.  
"Sirius! There you are! Why wern't you there when I needed you?!" she yelled running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Some Slytherin's just started bullying me. Kit just tried to kiss me but I knocked him out."  
Sirius was fuming. He hugged Marlene tighter and told her not to worry about it. He would sort them out even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackinnon- Annoying isn't always the best method.

Professor Slughorn's classes were always boring for Marlene. She just used to sit there with her head in her hands not paying much attention to what he was saying. She soon regretted not listening though, because she never knew what ingredients she needed for the potions she was making.  
Marlene didn't think the class could have gotten any worse but dread stormed through the door. The one person she hated. Sirius, Sirius Black.  
"Sorry would be a good place to start . Don't you think?" Slughorn said shocked at his entrance.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir!" he said sarcastically.  
Marlene tried not to attract any attention to herself by looking at him, so walked over to the cupboard full of leeches and grabbed a jar full. Despite her attempt of avoiding him, Sirius spotted her and walked straight over.  
"Hello !"  
"Leave me alone Black, go and bug someone else for a change!" Marlene snapped returning to her cauldron.  
"I was only trying to be nice, but fare enough!" Sirius said strutting over to the test tube shelf.  
He was into Marlene, but she always pushed him away whenever he tried to bond with her. Maybe it was the way that he just randomly talked to her, that made her feel a little creeped out. What if he caused something to happen, but made it look like /he/ was the hero?  
He was going to swap the chicken seed with cheese to make the potion go wild but quickly add a frog leg to neutralise it. That was his plan. Without hesitation, he snatched a can of chees and went to talk to Marlene.  
"Marlene, is there anything you need? I'm going over to the ingredient cabinet and just wondered if you..." he said sneakily swapping the items.  
"I said leave me alone Black. Do you not understand?" Marlene interrupted angrily wanting him to leave her alone.  
"Ok, ok, like I said before, I'm just trying to be nice!"  
Sirius turned his back and watched her cautiously for the right time to step in. However, Slughorn had been keeping a close eye on her for a while once he had noticed Sirius was watching her.  
"Don't you think you should be focusing on your..." Slughorn yelled until he heard Marlene scream.  
"Ahhh! It's just gone wild!"  
Slughorn quickly spun round and rushed over to her desk. He pulled out a brown solution and added two drops. The froth eased quickly and Slughorn examined the item she had put in.  
"This is cheese Mckinnon, not chicken seed!" he bellowed.  
Marlene was completely confused.  
"But I even remember reading the label!" Marlene exclaimed scratching her head.  
"This must be the act of another student," Slughorn observed the item again, "Right, now which one of you was it that swapped the ingredients as this is a serious matter." he continued.  
Sirius felt guilty, so stepped forward and admitted it was him.  
"Professor, it was me. I was going to stop the froth and be a sort of hero to impress Marlene."  
Slughorn chuckled but Marlene stormed out of the room. As soon as she left, the whole class just burst out laughing. Sirius then followed Marlene out in an angry fashion. Marlene was stood against the wall with her head bowed. She noticed him coming out of the room.  
"Sirius, can't you just face the fact that I don't like you?"  
Sirius walked over to her.  
"You really don't get it do you?" he walked even closer.  
"Get awa..."  
Sirius interrupted and kissed her smack on the lips. Marlene struggled at first but just let him kiss her. He wasn't so bad after all. As soon as he released her, she slapped him as hard as she could.  
"Warn me next time you are going to do that!" she laughed.


End file.
